Perdido en Navidad
by PichiLG
Summary: Edward se encuentra camino a pasar la Navidad con su familia, pero una serie de acontecimientos inesperados hará que se pierda la celebración familiar y lo haga de una manera que no esperaba. (Short fic, ExB)
1. Los planes

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Perdido en Navidad**

 **Dic. 17: Los planes**

—¡Por fin encontré boletos, nena! —gritó feliz Edward tras completar la transacción por internet.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Cuánto tuviste que pagar? —preguntó Kate desde la cocina.

—Cien dólares adicionales —aceptó con cierto pesar—, pero no tenía opción —agregó levantándose del escritorio para estirar sus brazos, piernas y masajear su cuello, había pasado casi tres horas buscando sus pasajes.

Apenas una semana antes, el plan había sido pasar las fiestas en Londres y Francia, según se habían agendado algunas reuniones de trabajo. Estaba negociando con algunos productores el finalmente llevar a la pantalla grande uno de sus guiones originales, y cuando las fechas del calendario resultaron apretadas, no tuvo más que ajustar sus planes y aceptar viajar en lo que normalmente tomaba como vacaciones.

Sin embargo, de último momento, la situación se complicó y los productores decidieron posponer la reunión hasta principios de enero, con lo cual liberaron las fechas para Edward. Si bien la alternativa hubiera sido pasar Navidad en Londres y Año Nuevo en Francia como se tenía previsto, la familia Cullen estaba viviendo momentos que le hicieron declinar el viaje por Europa y preferir viajar al pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Su hermana, Alice, y Jasper lo habían hecho tío apenas dos meses atrás y aún no conocía a su sobrina, Lizzie. Su hermano, Emmett, finalmente se había comprometido con Rose y no había podido asistir a la cena de compromiso. Su padre, Carlisle, había inaugurado un pequeño centro de salud que apoyaba a personas de bajos recursos, y Esme… bueno, su mamá siempre aprovechaba las fechas para consentirlo.

Así que, previa negociación con su novia, sobre el límite de sobreprecio que estarían dispuestos a pagar al tratar de conseguir vuelos a días del viaje, se dispuso a buscar por cielo y tierra los pasajes.

—¡Cien dólares!

—Sí —Apenas murmuró mientras se acercaba a ella—, pero todo sea por tener una gran Navidad —dijo rodeando su cintura y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

—Bien —bufó con resignación—. Y, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

—Bueno… ehh… —La soltó lentamente y se alejó mientras respondía— Tú te vas mañana… y yo el martes.

—¿Qué? —explotó girándose hacia la barra donde Edward trataba de refugiarse—. Un momento… ¿No vamos a irnos juntos?

—Lo siento. No tenía opción.

—"No tenía opción. No tenía opción" —Lo imitó en burla—. ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Sí teníamos opción!

—Mmm… ¿todo este tiempo me has estado ocultando que eres dueña de un avión privado? —intentó bromear sin mucho éxito.

—No es gracioso, Edward.

—Nena… solo son un par de días de diferencia.

—Un par de días. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sola con tu familia?... ¡Es todo un fin de semana!

—Créeme que son expertos en mantener ocupada a la gente. Además, les agradas.

—Edward, no se trata de que nos agrademos o no… Es todo un fin de semana. Si no quieres ir a Europa está bien, pero no le veo problema a quedarnos aquí en lugar de atravesar por tantas molestias para viajar.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio? No es mucha molestia si lo ves fríamente… Además, lo vamos a pasar muy bien. De verdad. Y en enero, nos iremos a Europa, podemos no solo ir a Londres y a Francia. ¿Qué te parece Italia? ¿España?

—No es eso. Y lo sabes —Soltó aire exasperada—. Créeme que trato de entender esta parte de ti, tan… "festiva", pero no es lo mismo que esté yo sola con tu familia todo un fin de semana mientras llegas.

—Nena, lo vas a disfrutar. Te lo aseguro.

—Y dime… ¿por lo menos regresamos juntos? —preguntó con cierta resignación.

—Casi.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	2. Kate en camino

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Perdido en Navidad**

 **Dic. 18: Kate en camino**

Después de discutir por más de dos horas sobre los terribles planes de Edward para Navidad, y de enterarse de que el "casi" sobre su regreso significaba que viajaban el mismo día, pero no en el mismo vuelo, ni siquiera por la misma aerolínea, Kate accedió a preparar su maleta para viajar a casa de sus suegros. Sola.

Ya había conocido a Esme y a Carlisle, cuando visitaron a Edward un par de meses atrás. Había sido una visita sorpresa, pero todo había resultado bien, incluso se habían hospedado en el departamento que compartían desde seis meses atrás, y mantuvieron una relación amigable durante las dos semanas que duró la visita. De hecho, esa habría sido una de las razones por las que Edward no había encontrado ningún inconveniente en viajar separados.

Sin embargo, el enojo de Kate no era porque se llevara mal con la familia de Edward, simplemente se sentía incómoda con la idea de llegar "en avanzada" a casa de los Cullen, sin haber sido consultada. Sabía que si Edward se lo hubiera preguntado, sin duda le habría dicho que era una locura y se habría negado.

Así que, por más esfuerzos que había hecho Edward para convencerla de que era una buena idea y de que el tiempo se pasaría tan rápido que ni lo notarían, Kate había permanecido callada. Ni siquiera dejó que Edward la abrazara por la noche y no hubo sexo previo al viaje.

Kate estuvo a punto de mandar al diablo a Edward y su Navidad familiar, pero en algún punto se dio cuenta de que era eso y terminar mal con él, o bien, aceptar los planes por terribles que parecieran.

Ninguno había podido dormir bien debido a la tensión, y cuando Edward se levantó, Kate fingió estar dormida, por lo que decidió ir a preparar el desayuno como símbolo de conciliación.

—Cocinar no va a ser suficiente —dijo una sonriente Kate desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

—Y menos cuando pruebes lo que acabo de hacer —bromeó Edward acercándose a ella. Sabía que ambos se habían dado cuenta de que lo mejor era no discutir más—. No quiero que te vayas enojada.

—Tampoco quiero irme así —aseguró y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo que rompieron hasta que empezó a oler a quemado y Edward corrió a intentar salvar el desayuno.

Horas después iban en un taxi de camino al aeropuerto. No habían hablado más del viaje hasta el momento que tuvieron que salir del departamento.

—¿Algo que deba saber antes de llegar a tu casa? —preguntó Kate con cautela mientras tomaba la mano de Edward y enlazaba sus dedos con los de él en señal de que las cosas estaban bien.

Edward sonrió antes de responder y apretó el agarré de Kate. —Mi familia te hará sentir en casa. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Van a estar arreglando la casa, la cena, tal vez comprando regalos… si quieres los puedes acompañar o… puedes quedarte en casa.

—¿Vas a llamarme todas las noches, verdad?

—Claro. Quiero que me cuentes todo. Solo son un par de días, pero verás que ni siquiera te vas a acordar de mí de lo bien que vas a estar.

—¿Van a ir por mí al aeropuerto, verdad?

—Sí. Mis papás estarán ahí seguramente media hora antes. De cualquier forma, les llamaré en cuanto despegues para que estén atentos.

—¿Me quedaré en tu habitación?

La pregunta lo hizo reír. Se notaba su nerviosismo y le parecía gracioso considerando que su familia la recibiría con las mayores atenciones.

—Tranquila, nena. Será como cuando vinieron mis papás, pero esta vez los invitados seremos nosotros.

—Lo sé. La verdad es que… es la primera celebración formal que tendré con tu familia… llegaré sola… y… estoy nerviosa.

Edward permaneció a lado de Kate hasta el último minuto que fue posible. Se despidieron con un largo beso y un abrazo con el que intentaba infundirle algo de tranquilidad a la chica, que aún permanecía nerviosa por alguna razón que no lograba descifrar.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	3. ¿Cosas raras?

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Perdido en Navidad**

 **Dic. 20: ¿Cosas raras?**

Tal como Edward lo había anticipado, Esme y Carlisle ya esperaban a Kate y la recibieron calurosamente.

El trayecto del aeropuerto al famoso pueblo de Forks les tomó más tiempo del que la chica hubiera querido, ya que el vuelo que había conseguido Edward llegaba a Seattle.

Estar encerrada en un auto con sus casi suegros por tres horas no le parecía lo más atractivo, pero sin otra alternativa, trató de establecer algunos temas de conversación superficiales como el clima, las tradiciones navideñas y poco más. Sin embargo, los padres de Edward eran un poco más… curiosos.

—Y dime, Kate, ¿tu familia no se molestó porque no pasarás Navidad con ellos? —preguntó Carlisle mirándola por el retrovisor.

—No —respondió la chica despreocupada.

—¿No? —Esme se giró curiosa desde el asiento delantero.

—Quiero decir… no se molestaron… —añadió rápidamente—, estuvieron algo tristes, pero se quedaron tranquilos al saber que estaría con la familia de Edward.

—¡Oh!... ¿En dónde vive tu familia, Kate? Tal vez podríamos invitarlos también… —propuso Esme acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento— Estas fechas siempre sirven para unir familias, conocer gente, ya sabes.

—Gracias, pero si a nosotros nos costó encontrar vuelos, supongo que a estas alturas sería imposible. Tal vez para el próximo año.

—Seguro, cielo —sonrió Esme dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa—. Y esta vez nosotros haremos las reservas con tiempo. No me importa si Edward tiene planes. No quiero que vuelvan a pasar por apuros para conseguir pasajes.

—Gracias, Esme.

—¿Y cómo suelen festejar? ¿En dónde dijiste que viven?

—Bueno, mis padres siempre están viajando. Papá debe atender sus viajes de negocios y mi mamá siempre va con él, así que los planes siempre son distintos.

—Debe ser difícil. Afortunadamente el trabajo de Carlisle no requiere que viaje porque sin duda yo también estaría de un lado a otro con él —afirmó Esme mientras su esposo sonreía sin perder la vista de la carretera.

Kate fingió quedarse dormida para no seguir platicando con los papás de Edward, quienes asumieron que había tenido un mal vuelo y la dejaron descansar mientras platicaban de lo que debían hacer los próximos días.

Mientras tanto, Edward había aprovechado para ir a comprar los últimos regalos entre las tradicionales aglomeraciones decembrinas en los centros comerciales. Pensando que tendría oportunidad de comprarlos en su viaje en Europa, tampoco había previsto esto con tiempo y se encontró dando varias vueltas para encontrar los detalles perfectos para cada uno de los miembros de su familia y su novia.

Pensó en Kate y en si seguiría molesta por el cambio de planes para festejar estas fechas. La discusión el día previo había sido dura, como nunca antes había tenido con ella, pero afortunadamente antes de irse parecía que ya todo estaba bien. No sabía si un regalo extra ayudaría o por el contrario, viciaría su relación.

Cuando decidió pedirle que se mudara con él las cosas parecían más sencillas. En algún momento él se había dado cuenta de que no había sido algo que naturalmente le hubiera pedido, al menos no tan pronto. No era que no la quisiera, pero había estado enfrascado en su guión y se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento.

Se había esforzado en hacer funcionar la relación y al parecer todo iba bien, hasta la discusión sobre las fiestas de fin de año. ¿Qué más daba pasar las fechas con su familia si sabía que Kate no era muy hogareña y no le gustaría estar con sus padres? ¿Qué más daba si viajaban separados si en esos días ya estarían juntos? ¿Qué más daba gastar cien dólares si eso aseguraba tener un plan familiar para pasar Navidad?

Con varias bolsas en la mano, y sabiendo que nadie lo esperaba a cenar, se detuvo en un café cerca del departamento. Se había tomado su tiempo en las compras navideñas, así que ya era bastante tarde como para llegar a preparar algo de cenar.

—Hey, Cullen.

—Hola, James —saludó a su vecino que se había formado detrás de él en la fila.

—¿Vas a hacer de Santa o qué? —dijo señalando con la cabeza las bolsas que venía cargando.

—Algo así —respondió con cortesía. Había algo que no le agradaba sobre su vecino, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

—No pensé que fueras de esos que celebran con ponche frente a la chimenea, usando un suéter bordado con un reno al frente y hacen ceremonias para encender el árbol.

—Ese soy yo —mintió en un intento de parar la conversación pero no funcionó.

—¿Y tu novia? Pensé que no pasarían aquí estas fechas.

Aunque le extrañó la pregunta y que tuviera "tanta" información, contestó con cortesía.

—No lo haremos… —Por fortuna, la chica del café los interrumpió en ese momento y Edward se apresuró a recoger su orden y salir de ahí.

Cuando llegó a su departamento se dispuso a envolver los regalos, pero recibió un mensaje de Kate que le pedía que la llamara para contarle cómo le había ido con sus padres en el primer día.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	4. Crisis en el aeropuerto (Parte 1)

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Perdido en Navidad**

 **Dic. 22: Crisis en el aeropuerto (Parte 1)**

Durante los últimos dos días, Kate le había pedido a Edward que la llamara por la noche para contarle sobre su estancia en casa de los Cullen. _Su versión_ de dicha estancia.

La primer noche le había contado que llegó tan cansada que prácticamente se quedó en casa, que su familia había sido muy amable pero que a ella no le había sentado muy bien el clima y con algunos malestares había permanecido en casa, a pesar de que todos la habían incluido en los planes y preparativos de la celebración.

Edward se había quedado un poco preocupado porque pensó que era su culpa que Kate se sintiera mal por el viaje y no imaginaba cómo podría estar lidiando ella con su malestar o su familia con ella. Normalmente, ella aprovechaba para que él la consintiera, pero estando lejos, no sabía si algo en su actitud podría incomodar a sus padres.

Un impulso lo llevó a buscar de nuevo en internet por un pasaje a Seattle pero fue imposible, para esas alturas todo estaba vendido y los aeropuertos eran una locura. Estaba un poco desesperado por llegar lo antes posible a casa y asegurarse de que Kate disfrutara estar con su familia y que su familia estuviera bien con la visita.

Cuando habló con su mamá para indagar sobre la situación, le preguntó cómo estaba todo, pero su respuesta no lo dejó más tranquilo. Aunque le dijo que todo estaba bien, intuyó que le estaba ocultando algo.

Por la noche, después de hablar con Kate, que aparentemente se estaba sintiendo mejor, decidió llamar a Alice, pero la respuesta lo confundió aún más.

—Alice, por favor, dime qué pasa —preguntó ansioso.

—No pasa nada. Es solo mamá que ya está ansiosa porque llegues —respondió tratando de sonar despreocupada, pero fracasando en el intento.

—¿Todo está bien con Kate? —indagó pensando que se trataba de algo con su novia y por eso no se animaban a contárselo.

—Parece que sí… Te confieso que la chica es… un poco… rara —confesó dubitativa.

—¿Rara?... ¿Kate?... ¿Estás bromeando?

—Bueno, eso me parece a mí. Tal vez es que se siente incómoda porque no estás aquí y la estamos abrumando. No lo sé.

—Puede ser eso —concordó con dificultad—. Mañana estaré en contacto contigo cuando salga para allá, ¿de acuerdo?

—Perfecto. No te preocupes y por favor, viaja con cuidado.

Pero claro, todo era un preludio para lo que enfrentaría el día siguiente.

Había llegado el martes, tenía listas sus maletas, su pasaje, había acomodado todo en su departamento y con tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto, llamó al taxi. Al abordarlo, de nuevo estaba ahí su vecino James quien le había dedicado una extraña sonrisa y un saludo a la distancia.

Llegó al aeropuerto y al bajar, se topó con la primera señal del desastre que venía.

El taxista tomó una de las maletas y cuando Edward intentó bajar la otra se torció la muñeca. No era algo de gravedad pero se había quedado con un gran malestar. Pensó que al subir al avión le pediría algún analgésico a la azafata y en su casa su padre se haría cargo del resto.

Arrastró sus dos maletas recorriendo el largo pasillo rumbo al mostrador de su aerolínea y en el camino se topó con un par de conocidos.

—¡Profesor Cullen! ¡Profesor Cullen!

Una chica rubia gritaba apenas por debajo del tono de los altavoces del aeropuerto mientras se acercaba en una carrera frenética como si se hubiera encontrado con el artista del momento.

Edward daba algunos cursos de Guionismo en la Universidad de Chicago, invitado por un amigo, y ahí varias chicas habían encontrado a su amor platónico. La clase siempre se llenaba e incluso algunas recursaban con la intención de seguir viendo al "profesor Cullen".

Tanya era una de esas chicas. En su momento, no había tenido ningún reparo en pedirle al profesor Cullen que le diera clases privadas, en invitarlo a cenar, dejarle mensajes cariñosos con post-its de colores y en "pedirle una oportunidad para demostrarle que ella podía ser la indicada" para él.

El problema había sido que el padre de la chica había encontrado varias fotografías de Edward, algunas de él con Tanya manipuladas con Photoshop, y había creído que estaba tratando de seducir a su "inocente" niña.

Sí, la chica era bastante alocada, y le había generado algunas complicaciones en la Universidad y, como si las señales de desastre hubieran decidido seguir su curso, tenía que ser ella a la que se encontrara en el aeropuerto, con su familia, incluido su papá que le dirigía una mirada de advertencia, como si de un pervertido se tratara.

—Hola, Tanya —saludó con recelo en cuanto la chica se plantó frente a él.

—Hola, profesor Cullen. ¡No puedo creer que nos encontremos aquí! —exclamó emocionada mientras Edward le dirigía una sonrisa cautelosa.

—Sí, qué coincidencia.

—Voy a Hawaii con mi familia. Es la primera vez que pasaremos una Navidad bronceándonos en lugar de estar congelándonos —comentó terminando con una risa estridente.

—Bien, ojalá lo disfruten —dijo mientras continuaba caminando y miraba a la distancia al padre de la chica, para demostrarle que ni siquiera se había acercado—. Nos vemos después.

—Profesor, profesor —gritó de nuevo la chica mientras se acomodaba frente a él para tomar una selfie de ambos en el aeropuerto.

Edward no quería ni imaginar lo que iba a publicar con esa foto, pero tenía prisa por llegar al mostrador y subir al avión así que sacó eso de su mente y apresuró el paso.

Cuando finalmente llegó, tomó su lugar en la fila. Había demasiada gente por todos lados, tal vez más de lo que había visto antes, pero era normal en estas fechas. Esperó pacientemente su turno a pesar del caos alrededor, hasta que su señal definitiva de desastre llegó.

—Señor, ¿cómo compró su boleto? —preguntó la chica del mostrador.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Por qué medio obtuvo su pasaje? —aclaró intentando ser más clara con Edward.

—Sí le entendí, pero… no sé qué tiene que ver… Lo compré por internet —respondió confundido.

—¿En la página de la aerolínea?

—Eh… no. Con un señor a través de eBay —La mueca que hizo la chica al escucharlo no le dio muy buena espina—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Sí. Lamento decirle que este lugar fue revendido ocho veces —La chica levantó la vista antes de continuar y señaló a un grupo de personas que parecían discutir a un par de metros del mostrador—. Los pasajeros de ese lado tuvieron el mismo inconveniente.

—¿El mismo inconveniente? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Bueno. Ya tenemos el vuelo completo. Los señores de aquél lado son quienes también fueron estafados por una persona en internet recibiendo el mismo boleto que usted…

—Un momento, un momento… —interrumpió Edward— ¿Cómo que estafados? ¡Este boleto me costó una fortuna! Y aquí están todos los datos.

—Señor, lo lamento. Nosotros siempre recomendamos comprar los boletos directamente con nosotros para evitar este tipo de fraudes, sobre todo en esta época, pero algunas personas acuden a otros medios en la desesperación por encontrar vuelos… o al menos así les logran vender algo que no existe.

—¿Algo que no existe?... —Edward llevó ambas manos a su cara, cabeza y cuello— ¿Quiere decir que no tengo boleto para viajar a Seattle?

—Así es, señor.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó para sí mismo entrando en shock, había comprado… nada— Señorita, necesito viajar a Seattle… debe tener algún lugar… no sé… no me importa cuánto tenga que pagar…

—Señor, estamos sobrevendidos… Por desgracia en estas fechas no hay mucha disponibilidad…

—¿En algún otro vuelo?... ¿Más tarde?... ¿Mañana?

La chica negó con su cabeza haciendo una mueca de que lamentaba la situación.

—No en estos días, señor.

—¿Nada?... Pero… es que… no…

—Algunos de ellos van a esperar aquí por si algún pasajero no llega. Están organizando una lista, pero es impredecible.

Edward caminó y se recargó en la pared de un establecimiento. Se dejó caer abrumado por los acontecimientos. ¡No tenía boleto de avión para viajar a casa!

Pensó en rentar un auto. Esa sería una opción. Muy larga y cansada, pero podría ser. No le gustaba manejar mucho tiempo de manera continua por precaución, así que imaginaba un traslado de unos dos o tres días por carretera, perdiéndose la Navidad en el camino.

Mientras pensaba cómo resolver todo, miraba cómo la gente seguía llegando, haciendo filas, despidiendo o recibiendo a sus familiares y amigos, dando vueltas, corriendo… y él estaba en shock, tirado en el piso, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que su teléfono sonó.

—Hola… —contestó sin mirar la pantalla.

—Edward, ¿ya vienes? —Una entusiasmada Alice en la línea lo hizo regresar un poco a la realidad.

—Alice…

—Edward, ¿estás bien?

—Alice…

—Edward, ¿qué pasa?

—Escucha Alice… Tuve un… contratiempo con el vuelo…

—¿Un contratiempo? ¿Están atrasados? ¿A qué hora sales?

—Escucha… no tengo… pasaje…

—¿Qué?

—Alice… es una historia larga… No tengo boleto para viajar a Seattle…

—Edward, ¿estás bromeando?

—No —bufó desesperado intentando aclarar su mente para encontrar una solución—. Lo voy a resolver. No le digas nada a mis papás… y mucho menos a Kate… Yo… te llamo en un momento.

—Edward… espera…

—Alice… por favor, diles que hubo un retraso en el vuelo. Voy a ver cómo resuelvo esto y te llamo, ¿si?

—Está bien. Por favor, avísame cualquier cosa.

—Ok —respondió escueto y colgó. Miró hacia donde estaban los mostradores de renta de autos. Era eso o esperar horas con la esperanza de que varios pasajeros faltaran y pudiera tomar su lugar porque sería de los últimos en esa famosa lista que estaban preparando.

Se levantó, se apuntó en la lista, corrió de mostrador en mostrador por las aerolíneas preguntando por disponibilidad para viajar a Seattle en algún momento y… nada.

Estaba en medio pasillo, con sus maletas a un lado, mirando de un extremo a otro, perdido. Y cuando volteó de nuevo por el pasillo, quedó petrificado una vez más.

Estaba cansado, frustrado, preocupado, irritado… y claro… siguiendo con todas las señales… tenía que encontrase con la persona que menos había esperado en el mundo… en el universo.

Con la dueña de sus sueños y pesadillas. Con la única persona que le hizo olvidar en ese instante el por qué estaba en el aeropuerto, y qué demonios era lo que estaba buscando. Era _ella_. Con esa presencia, con ese porte, con esa sencillez, con... esa sonrisa.

—Edward Cullen…

—Isabella Swan… —respondió casi en un murmullo.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Bien, apareció Bella. ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? ¿De dónde se conocen?_


	5. Crisis en el aeropuerto (Parte 2)

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Perdido en Navidad**

 **Dic. 22: Crisis en el aeropuerto (Parte 2)**

Edward había conocido a Isabella cinco años atrás en una convención literaria. Se habían topado casualmente en una conferencia y la conexión había sido casi instantánea, habían hecho comentarios sobre el expositor, habían ido a cenar, se recomendaron libros y películas, intercambiaron teléfonos y comenzaron a salir.

Dos meses más tarde habían empezado un noviazgo. Ambos vivían en Seattle en ese entonces, y tenían grandes ambiciones relacionadas con las letras, él escribir para llevar a la pantalla grande sus historias; ella para llevar a páginas impresas las suyas.

Salieron durante poco más de año y medio. Conocieron a sus familias y todo parecía marchar como un sueño. Eran una pareja envidiable, compatibles, amorosos, bohemios, familiares, apasionados, bien parecidos… pero jóvenes, no demasiado, pero estaban en un momento en que sus sueños parecían llevarlos por caminos distintos.

Bella fue la primera en recibir una oferta laboral fuerte. Una editorial en crecimiento le ofreció publicar una de sus historias y tenía que ir a Nueva York para entablar negociaciones sobre el contrato.

Consideraron mudarse juntos por primera vez e iniciar su vida del otro lado del país. Sin embargo, para entonces, Edward tuvo que viajar a Los Ángeles buscando una oportunidad para un guión que había preparado con un colega y le había dicho que tenía contactos en Hollywood, aunque al final resultó no ser como lo esperaba.

Hablaron por algunos meses desde su separación, incluso cada uno viajó para visitarse, pero sus actividades fueron orillándolos a hacer más esporádicas sus comunicaciones, las llamadas diarias se convirtieron en semanales, mensuales y después dejaron de tener una temporalidad.

Las decisiones que tomaron los llevaron a separarse. Tomaron caminos distintos: Bella comenzó su exitosa carrera editorial en Nueva York, en tanto a Edward le había resultado más complicado el camino, no había logrado que ningún productor se convenciera de sus guiones originales, pero lo habían contratado para colaborar con otras cintas.

No terminaron mal. Al contrario, habían entendido que en ese momento la oportunidad estaba ahí y nunca quisieron verse egoístas con el otro orillándolo a dejar su carrera de lado. Confiaban en que, al cabo de unos meses, estarían lo suficientemente afianzados para reencontrarse y seguir con sus planes en pareja, pero no fue así.

Edward finalmente se estableció en Chicago cuando un inversionista independiente le dio la oportunidad de filmar una de sus obras. No era la cuna del cine, pero era la oportunidad más clara que tenía de avanzar en su sueño, así que se mudó. Fue una película de bajo presupuesto, pero al poco tiempo se convirtió en un film de culto y le había dado algo de reconocimiento en la industria.

Hacía cinco años de ese primer encuentro y dos desde la última vez que la había visto. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero siempre pensaba en ella.

Tenía un guión escrito sobre lo que hubiera pasado si no se hubieran separado, tenía una alerta en su teléfono para recibir noticias sobre ella, había comprado sus libros, conservaba sus fotos con ella, y guardaba un par de camisetas que le había regalado mientras estuvieron juntos. Soñaba con ella y tenía pesadillas con ella. Todo en secreto, por supuesto. Él estaba convencido de que ella había sido el amor de su vida, pero no quería que su familia y amigos pensaran que estaba obsesionado.

—¿Edward?... —La pregunta de la chica, ahora frente a él, lo trajo a la realidad— ¿Estás bien?

—Hola, Bella —dijo en un suspiro. Cuando la conoció él le había preguntado si podía llamarla así y a ella le gustó. Quería pensar que seguía siendo el único que le decía así, aunque no tenía forma de comprobarlo.

—Hola, Edward —sonrió y se abalanzó hacia él para darle un abrazo rodeando su pecho. Por un momento él permaneció inmóvil, estaba petrificado sin poder creer que ella estaba ahí, con él, pero el escucharla decir "¡Qué gusto verte!" mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza, lo despertó.

—Te ves hermosa —afirmó inclinando su cabeza para oler el cabello de la chica y reforzar el abrazo antes de que ella se separa un poco para mirarlo.

—Tú… —Edward sintió la mirada de Bella detallando su rostro— siempre te ves bien… —afirmó con cierta coquetería pero de inmediato frunció el ceño— aunque ahora te noto un poco preocupado. ¿Todo está bien? —Finalmente preguntó y se alejó de él dejando una sensación de vacío en los brazos de Edward.

Entonces, el ruido y movimiento del lugar, las maletas, los altavoces… todo se hizo presente y Edward recordó que instantes antes estaba pensando en la manera de ir a casa para Navidad.

—¿Tienes tiempo para un café? —preguntó con la esperanza de poder charlar con ella después de tanto tiempo. Había visto su pequeña maleta, así que sabía que tendría un vuelo próximo, pero no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible.

Bella miró su reloj y, por su expresión, sabía que estaba calculando el tiempo que tendría disponible antes de irse.

—Claro.

Sentados en un Starbucks, le explicó de manera general lo que le había sucedido con su vuelo y ella no pudo evitar reírse un poco de la situación.

—Bien. Sé que lo mío nunca ha sido la tecnología, pero no puedes culparme por confiar de la gente que vende cosas por internet —intentó defenderse sabiendo que era imposible y ambos terminaron riendo—. ¿Qué haces en Chicago? ¿Vives aquí? —añadió curioso.

—No —Edward no supo si la respuesta lo alivió o lo entristeció—. Vine a la boda de unos amigos.

—Sigues viviendo en Nueva York —Fue más una afirmación que pregunta.

—Así es. Ahora voy a casa para pasar Navidad con papá… no me espera, así que será una sorpresa —explicó nerviosa—. Espero que todo salga bien.

—Estoy seguro. Charlie siempre ha amado pasar las fiestas contigo.

—No lo digo por él —aclaró mientras su rostro se cubría de un rojo intenso.

—¿Entonces? No entiendo.

—Bueno, hace un momento me reí por lo que pasó con tu falso boleto, pero espero que mi forma de viajar este año no vaya a terminar igual.

—¿Compraste un boleto en eBay?

—No —rio suavemente—. Pero, como tampoco los compré a tiempo, seguí el consejo de un amigo para lograr viajar.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _¿Cómo será esa forma de viajar? ¿Se irán juntos?_


	6. La alternativa

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Perdido en Navidad**

 **Dic. 22: La alternativa**

Bella le explicó que su amigo se dedicaba a la mensajería aérea y que le había dado una opción larga pero efectiva para llegar a casa aún en víspera de Navidad y sorprender a su papá.

—Sí, ya sé que no es la forma más rápida ni glamorosa de viajar, pero creo que podría funcionar… —reconoció Bella con una sonrisa tímida.

El plan era tomar tres vuelos cortos, tipo chárter, a Minnesota, Dakota del Norte y Montana, para después hacer un viaje en auto a Seattle. Era casi un día y medio de viaje, considerando que la disponibilidad de dichos vuelos no era tan frecuente como uno comercial, pero si no había contratiempos, podría estar en casa para el 24.

Salía ese día por la tarde a Minnesota, viajaría por la noche y parte de la madrugada a Dakota del Norte y en la mañana a Montana. Por la tarde del 23, después de descansar para poder manejar el resto del trayecto, estaría en la carretera hacia Seattle y conduciendo con calma, podría estar la mañana del 24 con su papá. Era un viaje largo, cansado, incluso molesto, pero no tenía una mejor alternativa y podría funcionar.

—Bella… crees que… ¿Crees que pueda encontrar lugar para viajar… así?

A Edward le pareció ver un rápido rastro de decepción en la mirada de la chica al escuchar su pregunta. No sabía si era por haberle pedido viajar con ella o si había algo más, pero olvidó el tema en cuanto ella respondió.

—Bueno, no tengo idea, pero vayamos a preguntar.

Tomaron sus maletas y se encaminaron hacia la pista correspondiente dirigidos por Bella. Llevaban un paso rápido porque no tenían mucho tiempo de averiguar.

Al llegar al mostrador, la encargada les pidió esperar mientras consultaba si era posible llevar a otro pasajero.

—No es un vuelo comercial, ¿no te importa? —indagó dudosa Bella.

—No. Mientras sea una oportunidad para llegar a casa —reconoció con impaciencia mientras observaba a la chica de la aerolínea hablar con alguien de la tripulación.

Minutos después les indicaron que sí podría viajar, así que Edward compró el pasaje y se dispusieron a entrar a la sala de abordar, cuando la misma chica detuvo a Edward.

—Señor, no puede llevar dos maletas.

—¿Eh?... Pero…

—Lo siento, no tenemos suficiente espacio. Solo permitimos una maleta por persona.

—¿Viajas a casa con dos maletas, Edward? —Era al primera vez que Bella reparaba en ese detalle y le pareció curioso considerando que iba a su casa y no a un viaje en donde podría requerir tantas cosas— ¿Qué llevas?

—Bueno, una es de regalos… y la otra de ropa.

—Mmm… Ah, ok, los regalos son intocables. ¿Revisamos tu ropa?… —Bella tomó su maleta y la llevó hacia los asientos más cercanos ante la mirada sorprendida de Edward.

—Bella… ¿qué haces?

—Tenemos que deshacernos de una maleta y no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que solo llevaremos lo indispensable, estoy segura de que lo demás podrás encontrarlo en tu casa —afirmó colocando dos pilas de ropa en los asientos—. Bien, ¿qué quieres llevar?

Edward encontró razonable su argumento y se acercó para elegir la ropa. Tomó unos jeans, unos pantalones de deporte, dos camisetas, una camisa, tenis… estaba decidiendo entre uno de los suéteres cuando miró a la maleta y notó que Bella estaba por sacar sus calzoncillos.

—Vamos, Edward… no es como si nunca hubiera visto tu ropa interior —bromeó Bella—, aunque en ese entonces preferías motivos de superhéroes a tonos neutros como ahora.

—No en todo —aclaró mientras extendía una de las camisetas que había elegido llevar y que, sin duda, les recordaba la época en que habían estado juntos.

Bella suspiró nostálgica porque no pudo evitar recordar que en varias ocasiones ella había dormido con sus camisetas de Batman, y entonces tomó su propia maleta, la colocó en los asientos a un lado de la de Edward y la abrió ante su mirada confundida.

—Vamos a llevar la maleta con tus regalos y esta maleta con nuestra ropa —explicó mientras comenzaba a sacar sus cosas.

La mirada de confusión de Edward cambió a una sonrisa mientras veía la ropa de Bella junto a la de él. En alguna ocasión habían ido a acampar y habían guardado toda su ropa en una sola maleta, el recuerdo de la primera vez que había sacado su ropa con la esencia de Bella impregnada en ella lo hizo sonreír, quería que su ropa oliera igual para Navidad.

Cuando estaba separando lo que se iba a llevar, ella tomó lo que parecía ser un conjunto sexy de señora Claus, ambos se miraron y antes de reír, pero Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Es… regalo de una amiga… —Lo guardó rápidamente en uno de los costados de la maleta.

Era verdad. Su vida amorosa había estado "estancada" desde Edward, pero no era algo que le gustaba comentar. En un afán por animarla a tener algún romance, su amiga Ángela le había regalado el conjunto esperando que Bella encontrara a alguien durante la boda de sus amigos, pero no había sido así. Le había prometido no deshacerse de él hasta haberle dado por lo menos un uso, y por eso aún lo llevaba en la maleta.

Evitando el tema, Edward optó por cambiar la conversación. —¿Y qué vamos a hacer con el resto de nuestras cosas?

—Es época de dar y recibir, así que haremos una buena obra y obsequiaremos lo que no vamos a llevar.

—¿Qué? ¿A quién? ¿Cómo?...

—Edward…

* * *

 _Bien, me atrasé un poco con la historia y ya pasó Navidad, pero aquí va..._

 _Gracias por leer._


	7. Primeras escalas

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Perdido en Navidad**

 **Dic. 22 y 23: Primeras escalas**

Finalmente, acomodaron lo que habían elegido en la maleta de Bella y el resto se lo entregaron a un par de personas de servicio del aeropuerto que estaban cerca de ellos.

El primer vuelo, a Minnesota, transcurrió sin mayor problema, tras algunas negociaciones adicionales con los pasajeros, lograron sentarse juntos en el pequeño vuelo. En ese momento, Edward recordó llamarle a Alice para avisarle que había resuelto el tema del pasaje, pero era tarde y los avisos de apagar los celulares ya estaban encendidos, así que esperaría a realizar el primer aterrizaje.

Durante el vuelo, platicaron para ponerse al día. Fue un charla distendida y casual. Él le confesó que en todo este tiempo había seguido de cerca su carrera, sin detallar que casi parecía obsesionado, y que había leído sus libros ante la mirada asombrada y un poco tímida de ella.

Bella le confesó que había " _googleado_ " su nombre varias veces (más de las que podrían considerarse "normal") buscando información sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Le contó que supo de sus cursos de guionismo y de su película independiente y, con algo de vergüenza aceptó que, ante la dificultad de conseguirla, la había descargado de algún sitio para conservarla.

Edward le contó del episodio con Tanya y sus padres, y de su encuentro en el aeropuerto y ambos rieron. El tiempo se les pasó volando y cuando menos lo esperaban, ya habían llegado a su primer parada y entonces, debían esperar por poco más de dos horas para tomar el siguiente vuelo.

No es que se tratara de una conexión propiamente, por lo que tenían que averiguar si había lugar para que Edward viajara.

En todo el ajetreo, Edward se había olvidado de llamar a Alice para avisarle lo que había sucedido, y en casa de los Cullen todos estaban inquietos sin saber de él. Por más que Alice les había explicado que Edward estaba atrasado y que le aseguró contactarla en cuanto lo resolviera, habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde su último contacto y estaban nerviosos pensando que algo podría haberle pasado.

Kate estaba un poco histérica y había incluso discutido con Alice por no haberle comunicado con él cuando hablaron. La situación se encontraba francamente tensa y no había forma de que establecieran contacto con él.

Estaban casi convenciendo a las personas de la aerolínea cuando Edward recordó avisarle a su familia que estaba en camino. En cuanto tuvo su boleto para viajar se disculpó con Bella e hizo la llamada.

—Edward… ¿estás bien?... ¿en dónde has estado?... mis papás ya están preocupados y no sé qué más decirles… ¿por qué no habías llamado? —Una alarmada Alice no dejaba de hacer preguntas al teléfono.

—Alice… —Intentaba interrumpirla— Alice… —Finalmente hubo una pausa al teléfono— Alce lo siento, estaba tratando de resolver lo del vuelo y después se me fue el tiempo… yo est…

—Edward —intervino Alice con voz molesta— no vuelvas a hacer esto. No tienes idea de la tensión que hay en casa.

—Alice de verdad lo siento. Te prometo que no vuelve a pasar —dijo en tono conciliador esperando que su hermana se tranquilizara un poco.

—Bien —aceptó aún molesta—, ¿en dónde estás?

—En Minnesota.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Te equivocaste de vuelo?

—No, Alice —Edward trató de no reír ante la pregunta de su hermana—. Digamos que… tomé la ruta panorámica —explicó mientras miraba a Bella comprando algunos snacks para el camino.

—¿Ruta panorámica?... ¡No me jodas, Edward! —El enojo de Alice había vuelto, así que decidió ser un poco más escueto para evitar que se alterara.

—Quiero decir… tomé el camino largo… Haré un par de escalas por avión y después llegaré en coche. Me tomará más tiempo del esperado, pero estaré para el 24 con ustedes. No te preocupes.

—¿El 24?... Pero…

—Sí… —Bella le hizo señas de que debían abordar así que Edward concluyó la conversación—. Alice, debo abordar, pero no te preocupes. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda para decirte cómo va mi camino a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Diles a todos que estoy bien y que pronto los veo. Te quiero.

Sin tiempo a escuchar respuesta, colgó el teléfono y lo apagó. El vuelo hacia Dakota del Norte fue un poco más incómodo y largo, pero aún así disfrutaron la plática.

Habían estado recordando la Navidad que Bella pasó en casa de los Cullen y reconocieron que aunque en ese momento lo odiaron, ambos conservaban los suéteres navideños que les había obsequiado Alice.

Por la hora del vuelo, decidieron dormir un poco. Primero lo hizo Edward, al parecer la tensión por la que había pasado lo tenía exhausto y no lo notó mientras estuvo con Bella, pero en cuanto optaron por descansar un poco, cayó dormido como un bebé.

Bella lo miraba con cariño y se puso a escribir inspirada por lo que estaba viviendo con aquel hombre que había sido de gran importancia en su vida. En algún momento sintió el cansancio del viaje y se durmió.

Poco antes de aterrizar se coordinaron para su siguiente conexión. No tenían mucho tiempo para tomar el último vuelo, con destino a Montana, así que discutieron la forma de aprovechar el tiempo para recoger su equipaje, conseguir el pasaje de Edward y pasar a los servicios.

Como lo habían temido, no había lugar disponible en el vuelo. Sabiendo que Bella era más persuasiva, acordaron que ella se encargaría de conseguir el pasaje, pero estaba siendo realmente complicado. Los pasaron de una persona a otra, sin tener ninguna señal clara de si existía o no posibilidad de viajar.

Edward entró en pánico. ¿Qué haría solo? ¿Perdido en el aeropuerto de Dakota del Norte? ¿En Navidad? ¿Debería conducir solo por la autopista hasta llegar a casa? ¿Podría pedirle a Bella que se quedara con él para festejar juntos? ¿Debería regresar a Chicago?

—Tranquilo, Edward —Bella intentó tranquilizarlo mientras se dirigían a un mostrador más, con apenas 30 minutos para poder abordar. Lo tomó de la mano y antes de llegar lo recargó en un pilar y giró su rostro para que la mirara—. No voy a dejarte aquí. Estamos a mitad del camino como para rendirnos y pensar que no llegaremos a nuestras casas para Navidad —aseguró y le sonrió convencida de lo que decía, a lo que Edward solo pudo asentir.

En cuanto llegaron al mostrador, Bella tuvo una idea y le pidió a Edward en un susurro que la siguiera.

—Bien —Les habló el que parecía estar a cargo, el Señor Jenks según mostraba su gafete—, me dijeron que hay un problema con sus pasajes, que solo tienen un boleto, pero que quieren viajar dos.

—Hola, sí… —respondió Bella con una voz amable pero firme y ambos observaron atentos la actitud Señor Jenks—. Verá vine a Dakota del Norte para buscar a mi novio para informarle que… —Miró a Edward con timidez y movió la mano hacia él indicándole que la tomara, y así lo hizo— estoy embarazada.

Edward sostuvo la respiración, pero Bella le dio un ligero apretón y el reaccionó sonriendo en su dirección para después mirar al Señor Jenks.

—Así es.

—¿Y? —preguntó el hombre con un poco de indiferencia.

—Bueno, yo vine con la sorpresa, pero no consideré lo que haríamos después. Es algo que hemos esperado por mucho tiempo y… ahora queremos ir a casa para anunciar que estamos esperando un bebé y que nos casaremos.

—Pueden hacerlo después de año nuevo cuando las cosas estén más tranquilas en los aeropuertos. Los felicito señorita, pero deben saber que viajar en estos días sin haber previsto los pasajes es literalmente una locura. Así que no puedo ayudarlos. Estamos llenos y si solo tienen un pasaje, solo uno de ustedes podrá viajar.

Bella miró a Edward con tristeza y con el recuerdo de aquella Navidad en casa de los Cullen, sonrió. —Ve tú.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó sorprendido—. No. ¿De qué hablas?

—Edward —Lo jaló lejos del mostrador—, tu familia te espera en tu casa, conozco a Esme y a Carlisle. Mi papá ni siquiera sabe que voy, puedo llegar después. Toma el pasaje, cambia los datos y ve a tu casa. Cuando llegues a Montana rentas un auto y son algunas horas, pero llegarás para Navidad.

—De ninguna manera, Bella —espetó tajante—. Ni siquiera lo pienses. No hay forma de… No. No, no, no… —negaba sacudiendo la cabeza insistentemente—. Olvida lo que acabas de decir, ¿de acuerdo?...

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, Edward…

* * *

 _Gracias por leer..._

 _Y felicidades!_


	8. ¿Desvío calculado?

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Perdido en Navidad**

 **Dic. 23: ¿Desvío calculado?**

Si bien estaban dispuestos a perder el pasaje, ninguno estaba de acuerdo en dejar al otro. Sin decir una palabra al respecto, ese simple hecho los animó para seguir buscando una solución.

No tenían mucho tiempo, ya habían perdido bastante yendo de persona en persona con la gente de la aerolínea así que de pie en un extremo de la sala, trataron de identificar a los pocos pasajeros del vuelo. Siendo tan pocos, las posibilidades eran igualmente reducidas de que alguien quisiera venderles su boleto, pero lo intentarían.

Fueron negociando de persona en persona, con algunos fue imposible desde el inicio, algún otro se mostró interesado cuando le ofrecieron dos pasajes al destino que eligiera, pero su esposa no lo dejó.

Finalmente, un matrimonio aceptó a cambio de que compraran ambos boletos, con lo cual ahora tenían tres, además, de un par de tickets más al lugar que ellos eligieran y un par de autógrafos y fotos de Bella para sus nietas. Ellos solo habían planeado unas vacaciones para "cambiar la rutina", así que no tenían inconveniente en no salir del estado.

—Son los pasajes de una línea no comercial más caros de mi vida —reconoció Edward una vez que habían abordado y esperaban en sus asientos.

—Lo sé. Lo siento —Bella se disculpó—. No quería meterte en un lío como estos… La verdad, tampoco había considerado que podría ser tan complicado conseguir pasajes para Montana.

Edward se giró para observarla, si no se viera tan linda disculpándose, con esa mirada y ese sonrojo, la hubiera interrumpido antes. Quería acariciar su rostro y besarla en ese momento, pero no se atrevió.

Puso su mano sobre la de ella que reposaba en su pierna y le dio un ligero apretón. —No te disculpes… Incluso hubiera pagado más, pero no habría viajado sin ti. Debo reconocer que… a pesar de todo, fue divertido.

Bella sonrió ante las palabras de Edward y se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía y, felizmente, cada vez la sentía más cerca. La primera fue cuando la encontró en el aeropuerto de Chicago, él había estado en shock sin reaccionar apropiadamente, pero ahora, respondió inmediatamente al abrazo y la estrechó fuertemente hacia él mientras aspiraba el olor achocolatado de su cabello.

—Gracias. Me alegra tanto haberte encontrado —murmuró Bella en su oído.

—A mí también, Bella. A mi también —afirmó sin soltarla.

El vuelo salió 45 minutos demorado. Llegarían aún de mañana, pero debido a que tendrían que manejar un largo tramo y prácticamente no habían dormido en lo que llevaban de trayecto, habían acordado hospedarse en un hotel local y descansar al menos un par de horas. Ninguno quería arriesgarse en carretera, así que harían una parada más por la noche del 23 y con suerte llegarían el 24 al mediodía.

El plan consistía en dormir unas cuatro horas al llegar, comer y después tomar la carretera rumbo a Seattle. Siendo un viaje de 10 horas, harían una parada a mitad del camino, cenarían, dormirían un poco y retomarían el camino por la mañana del 24, para así llegar a Seattle alrededor de las doce. Al llegar ahí, Bella se quedaría con su padre y Edward seguiría su camino a Forks para ver a su familia. Sería un poco tarde, pero ambos estarían a tiempo para las festividades como lo habían esperado.

Una vez en Montana tomaron sus maletas y se dispusieron a buscar un hotel. Como su estancia sería solo de un par de horas, habían acordado compartir la habitación.

Edward aprovechó para enviar un texto a Alice. No había querido llamarla para evitar cualquier drama familiar, así que simplemente le informó que seguía en camino.

 ** _Alice, sigo en camino._**

 ** _Todo en orden. No se preocupen._**

 ** _Llegaré el 24. Los quiero._**

 ** _Edward._**

Desde luego, de inmediato sonó su celular. Era su hermana, pero decidió ignorar la llamada. Sabía que lo mataría al llegar a casa, pero estaba cansado para escuchar reclamos, tal vez la llamaría después de dormir un poco.

Sin embargo, la respuesta de su hermana no tardó en llegar:

 ** _¿Por qué no contestas? ¿El 24?_**

 ** _¿Cómo que "en camino"? ¿Vienes en auto?_**

 ** _¡Mierda, Edward. No desaparezcas!_**

 ** _¿Qué le digo a mamá?..._**

 ** _¡Me las vas a pagar!_**

 ** _¡CONTESTA EL JODIDO TELÉFONO!_**

Edward sonrió con nerviosismo ante el mensaje de su hermana, pero decidió no responder en ese momento.

—¿Todo bien? —Bella preguntó detrás de él cuando lo miró al teléfono.

—Todo bien. Es Alice, ya sabes cómo es.

—Salúdala de mi parte, por favor.

—Claro —afirmó aunque fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que no le había dicho a nadie que viajaba con Bella. Por un instante dudó si sería buena idea comentarlo sabiendo que Kate estaba en casa de sus papás. Kate… no había pensado mucho en ella en las últimas horas y dejó de hacerlo de nuevo en cuanto vio que Bella se acercaba a la recepción del pequeño hotel donde se quedarían.

Los registraron como Señor y Señora Cullen, así que empezaron a bromear sobre ello durante su breve estadía en el lugar.

Aunque resentían el cansancio, les costó trabajo conciliar el sueño. Estaban recostados en la cama, no se habían quitado la ropa para no arriesgarse a quedarse dormidos más tiempo, ni siquiera tomaron un baño para evitar "relajarse de más", lo harían en su primera parada en carretera.

Miraban el techo y eventualmente hablaban de cualquier cosa sabiendo que aún estaban despiertos. Edward no pudo evitarlo y, aún con el brazo extendido a su costado, movió lentamente su mano acercándola a la de ella. Suavemente acarició cada uno de sus dedos y la palma de su mano, relajándola al grado de hacer que cerrara los ojos.

Sintió su respiración haciéndose más lenta y supo que Bella se había quedado dormida. Sin quitar su mano de la de ella, sacó su celular y programó la alarma. Se movió un poco para cubrir el cuerpo de Bella con la orilla de la colcha a su alrededor y la miró por algunos instantes antes de caer dormido.

Cuatro horas y media después estaban comiendo mientras decidían que auto elegir. Optaron por una SUV y emprendieron el camino ayudados por el GPS del celular de Edward, quien fue el primero en conducir.

Tomaron carretera con mucha precaución, sabían que el clima podía hacer resbaladizos los caminos o que podrían encontrar incluso nieve, así que lo tomaron con calma. Durante el trayecto platicaron, cantaron y discutieron sobre algunas películas.

Todo iba bastante en orden, hasta que Bella comenzó a sentirse un poco mal. Tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza que atribuyó a una pequeña descompensación por el ajetreo del viaje, así que se orillaron para que se recostara en el asiento trasero y descansara un poco.

Habían identificado, gracias al GPS, un pequeño hotel donde podrían pasar la noche, así que conducirían hasta llegar ahí. Sin embargo, Edward tuvo un loco impulso en ese momento.

Estaban en medio de la carretera de Montana a Seattle, Bella estaba dormitando en el asiento trasero, él conducía hasta la última parada que le permitiría estar con Bella antes de terminar su travesía.

Pensó en las horas anteriores en el hotel, cuando habían dormido lado a lado, lo que había sentido cuando tomó su mano, el impulso constante que tenía de abrazarla y, sobre todo, de besarla, las ganas que tenía de preguntarle si aún tenía algún sentimiento por él, de contarle que aún seguía siendo la mujer de sus sueños. Solo quería ganar un poco más de tiempo con ella. Necesitaba hablarle con calma. Ya no tenían que pensar en conseguir pasajes, todo era prácticamente una línea recta hasta Seattle (figurativamente) y tenía un profundo sentimiento de que su tiempo se estaba agotando, incluso comenzó a sentir que le faltaba un poco de aire.

Miró por el retrovisor, Bella seguía dormida, así que se orilló de nuevo, muy lentamente para evitar que despertara. Estaba a punto de cometer una locura.

Tomó el celular, revisó la ruta en el GPS y entonces, tecleó rápidamente una búsqueda: hospedaje. El mapa mostró un par de lugares más al que habían elegido anteriormente. La distancia era considerable, debía tomar una desviación antes de lo esperado, recorrer varios kilómetros hasta encontrar una estación de servicio y un poco más adelante el motel "Montana Inn". No sonaba mal.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y miró de nuevo hacia el asiento de atrás cuando Bella se removió. Oprimió la tecla para guiarlo y se encaminó nervioso hacia la nueva ruta. Solo sería un pequeño retraso en los planes. Retomarían el camino principal y estaría en casa para la noche del 24. Nadie tenía que saberlo. Mucha gente se pierde en las rutas de la carretera, ¿cierto?

Con suavidad retomó el camino. Intentó recobrar el ritmo de su respiración y convencerse de que solo era un pequeño ajuste en el itinerario. Bella no tenía prisa por llegar a sorprender a Charlie, se lo había asegurado un par de veces, y él… Él definitivamente quería aprovechar la oportunidad para resolver su relación o no relación con ella.

Varios kilómetros adelante y mientras comenzaba a oscurecer, se encontró con la desviación… y la tomó. Tragó en seco mientras conducía. Esperaba que Bella no enfureciera con él por "perderse" en la carretera, pero tomaría el riesgo.

No supo cuánto tiempo más manejó, no iba muy rápido considerando las condiciones del asfalto, pero todo estaba realmente oscuro, solo las luces de la camioneta alumbraban el camino y no se veía nada más alrededor. El lugar no parecía tan alejado en el mapa, aunque claro, siempre era cuestión de perspectiva. Cuando miró el GPS… ¡se había desconectado!

—¡Mierda! —exclamó por lo bajo mientras tomaba el celular para ver que la señal se había perdido—. No, no puede ser.

Nervioso, oprimió varios botones esperando que la señal regresara. Movió el celular alrededor de la cabina del auto, abrió un poco la ventana y sacó la mano para ver si captaba algo, pero… nada.

—¡Maldición! No…

—¿Edward? —Lo que faltaba. Bella había despertado y somnolienta se asomó a los asientos delanteros cuando notó la oscuridad a su alrededor—. ¿Edward? ¿En dónde estamos?

—Eh… Bella… —Mientras maniobraba con el móvil, este resbaló y cayó a sus pies— ¡Mierda!

—¿Edward? —preguntó de nuevo una Bella más despierta— ¿No hemos llegado a la parada? ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Y tu celular?

—Ehh... no… ehh… el celular se me cayó…

—¿En dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no te detuviste? —Bella pensaba que Edward había perdido su celular en algún punto en la carretera.

—Está debajo de mi asiento —reconoció un avergonzado Edward.

—Edward… ¿en dónde estamos? —insistió al ver la penumbra alrededor.

—Bella… creo que… —Con el ceño fruncido en confusión miró sobre su hombro hacia ella por un instante, antes de reconocerlo— estamos perdidos.

.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	9. ¿Perdido en Navidad?

_Lamento la demora. Las vacaciones me tuvieron más ocupada de lo que esperaba. Aunque ya pasó Navidad, terminaré la historia, espero que sigan leyendo, ya falta poco. Feliz Año!_

 ***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Perdido en Navidad**

 **Dic. 23 y 24: ¿Perdido en Navidad?**

Edward había perdido la noción de cuánto había manejado desde aquella desviación. Pensó que no deberían estar muy lejos de la ruta original pero ¿cómo saberlo?

—Edward, detente —pidió Bella desde el asiento de atrás.

—Bella, yo… —balbuceó queriendo explicarle— no quería… yo…

—Solo quiero pasarme al asiento de adelante y podemos recoger tu celular —explicó al notar que estaba nervioso.

Se detuvieron en medio de la nada. Edward aprovechó para salir del auto y buscar su celular debajo del asiento, mientras Bella ocupaba el lugar del copiloto y sacaba el suyo. En ambos aparecía: Fuera de servicio.

—Bella, yo…

—Tranquilo, Edward —dijo tomando su mano—. Supongo que no es bueno confiar siempre en el celular… ni en un chico de ciudad —bromeó intentando relajar el ambiente aunque sin mucho éxito—. Debe haber un mapa por aquí —habló mientras abría la guantera del auto y revolvía los papeles ahí… del seguro, de la renta del auto, un folleto de restaurantes, pero no había mapa.

—¿Nada?

—Increíble, pero nada —respondió y cerró los ojos para tomar aire profundo—. Bien… pensemos con calma… —abrió los ojos y se giró hacia Edward— ¿Tienes idea de hace cuánto que estamos perdidos?

Él no pudo responder, solo negó con la cabeza sin poder sostener por mucho tiempo su mirada.

—Ok. Vamos a poner en claro algunas cosas antes de decidir qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward asintió y se acomodó en el asiento para verla mejor aunque en realidad trataba de evitar su mirada. Si supiera que él intencionalmente había cambiado la ruta y después se había salido de sus manos, lo mataría.

—Bien. Mírame, por favor —Le pidió antes de continuar—. Primero, no te sientas culpable por esto. Mucha gente se pierde aún contando con el GPS —Le sonrió reconfortándolo un poco—. Segundo, aunque parece que estamos en medio de la nada, a mitad de la noche, en algún punto desconocido de la montaña, estoy segura de que tenemos que encontrar un camino de salida o de regreso a la ruta original, así que ¿cuánta gasolina traemos?

Edward estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Bella, no solo eso, estaba admirado por la serenidad con que estaba tomando las cosas, lo tenía asombrado a pesar de las circunstancias. Definitivamente era como la recordaba, aunque más hermosa y segura, lo que solo incrementaba su inadecuado deseo de besarla en ese momento.

—¿Edward?... Hey… —La voz de Bella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Eh… sí… —respondió sin saber.

—¿Sí? ¿Estás seguro?

No tenía idea de lo que había dicho. Se había perdido en aquellos ojos café prácticamente desde que empezó a hablar.

—¿Creo? —agregó dudoso.

—No me estabas escuchando, ¿cierto?

—Perdona… Solo estaba sorprendido —reconoció sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Sorprendido? ¿Con la situación?

—Contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?

—En verdad lamento… esto.

—Menos mal que no nos pasó estando cada uno por su cuenta. Créeme que estaría muerta de miedo si no estuviera contigo.

—No estarías perdida —refutó.

—No estaría disfrutando tanto el viaje a casa.

—No habrías dejado cosas en el aeropuerto.

—En eso tienes razón —sonrió y ambos comenzaron a reír.

—¿Crees que debemos avanzar más? —indagó Edward una vez que dejaron de reír.

—Bueno, es tarde, está muy frío afuera, no tenemos mucha gasolina, no sabemos en dónde estamos y no tenemos visibilidad. Yo diría que podríamos esperar un poco a que amanezca y entonces intentar ver si hay algo cerca. ¿Qué opinas?

—Tal vez podríamos avanzar un rato más por si se ve algo a la redonda y si no, orillarnos y esperar un poco. No estoy seguro de simplemente quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

—Bien, avancemos un poco. Solo cuidemos la gasolina por si debemos regresar.

—De acuerdo.

Veinte minutos después el camino seguía igual, por lo que se orillaron e hicieron una parada. El auto estaba bastante frío así que sacaron los suéteres y ropa abrigadora de la maleta y se acurrucaron en el asiento de atrás con todos los seguros y ventanas cerradas. Estaban sentados uno a lado del otro debajo de una par de suéteres, el brazo de Edward rodeando los hombros de Bella quien mantenía la mano sobre su pecho.

Durante la primera hora platicaron sobre momentos en que se habían sentido reconfortados en una situación complicada, con la esperanza de no perder el ánimo y no pensar que estaban varados en medio de la nada en un lugar desconocido de Montana.

Acordaron hacer guardia cada hora, así que programaron las alarmas en su celular. La primera en quedarse despierta fue Bella, ya que había dormido durante el camino y no tenía sueño en ese momento. No obstante, ninguno se movió de su posición.

Edward intentó dormirse, y aunque permanecían en silencio, los primeros 20 minutos solo pudo concentrarse en sentir cada parte del cuerpo de Bella que estaba en contacto con él. Pensaba en las veces en que habían despertado juntos y lo mucho que había extrañado esa sensación. En el fondo tenía un poco de culpa por haberse perdido "más de lo programado", pero sabía que encontraría algo positivo de todo, claro, si Bella no lo mandaba al diablo en cuanto se enterara de su fallido plan.

Finalmente se durmió, pero solo pasaron quince minutos cuando sonó la alarma e intentó incorporarse demasiado cansado.

—Edward, duérmete. Puedo estar despierta un rato más —murmuró Bella sin moverse, aún acurrucada en su pecho.

—No —Intentó protestar.

—Sé que casi acabas de dormirte, así que duérmete, por favor. Estoy lo suficientemente despierta para esperar la siguiente alarma.

Sin embargo, con la buena excusa del frío, para la siguiente alarma, y la siguiente y el resto de ellas, ambos se encontraban durmiendo abrazados a lo largo del asiento trasero. Edward sostenía a Bella como si temiera que fuera a caerse mientras dormía, la espalda de ella estaba sobre su pecho y respiraba con mucha tranquilidad. Edward la rodeaba con ambos brazos mientras ella los sostenía como una niña estaría cuidando su muñeco favorito.

Despertaron poco después de las 9 de la mañana del día siguiente, adoloridos y entumecidos. De alguna manera, la mano de Edward había amanecido acunando uno de los senos de Bella y la de ella sosteniéndolo bien en su lugar.

Fingiendo no haberlo notado, salieron a ver qué camino tomarían. Seguían sin señal, con poca gasolina, pero con menos frío que la noche anterior, así que se arriesgaron a avanzar.

Esta vez conducía Bella quien, conforme seguía el camino, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. No podía creer que siguieran avanzando sin encontrar nada o poder ver algo a la distancia.

—Edward… —dudosa rompió el silencio— tal vez deberíamos regresar.

—Mmm… no lo sé… Debe haber algo pronto, no creo que el camino esté despoblado tanto tiempo.

—Compraremos un mapa en el primer lugar que veamos, ¿de acuerdo? —intentó aligerar el ambiente aunque no podía ocultar su nerviosismo cada vez que miraba el indicador de la gasolina.

Algunos kilómetros adelante lograron relajarse cuando vieron finalmente una estación de servicio. Al menos podrían llenar el tanque y entonces sí, buscar la ruta correcta. El encargado abasteció la camioneta, les indicó que no debían seguir esa ruta porque los conduciría al sur alejándolos de su destino, que no tenían señal porque estaban rodeados de montañas y que debían regresar. No tenía un mapa, pero les explicó que encontrarían una desviación que los llevaría a una parada en el "Montana Inn" y después otra desviación que los sacaría a la autopista que iba directo a Seattle.

Edward decidió conducir de regreso, y para cuando llegaron al "Montana Inn" estaban realmente hambrientos, así que hicieron una parada. El lugar tenía un mejor nombre de lo que en realidad era, pero no tenían otra alternativa próxima. Se adentraron en la cafetería y mientras comían, discutían sobre lo que faltaba de camino y lo iban a hacer. Era ya empezada la tarde del 24 y todavía faltaban varias horas antes de llegar a casa para ambos. Si no se detenían en ningún lugar, Bella llegaría por la noche y Edward en la madrugada del 25.

—Edward, de verdad lo lamento… Tal vez te habría convenido esperar en el aeropuerto a que alguien no llegara a su vuelo —dijo una avergonzada Isabella.

—Bueno, en realidad el retraso fue mi culpa por haberme perdido en el camino —aceptó Edward.

—Me siento mal de que tu plan para Nochebuena y Navidad… ahora resulte tan malo. Odio pensar que estarás en carretera…

—A menos que… —Edward la interrumpió.

—…Desde luego, podrías quedarte con Charlie y conmigo aunque no somos tan festivos como tu familia…

—No, no. A menos que… —Había cometido más locuras en un par de días que en todo un año, pero no le importaba— A menos que… celebremos tú y yo.

—¿En mitad de la carretera?

—No —Hizo una pausa analizando su mirada—. Aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que parece una locura, pero piénsalo —explicó entusiasmado—. Si nos vamos ahora ninguno estará a tiempo para una buena celebración de Nochebuena y Navidad. La alternativa es que nos quedemos aquí y… no sé… organicemos una pequeña celebración tú y yo… No será remotamente parecido a lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora. Pero… ¿Quién podrá contar una Navidad como esta? La anécdota puede incluso servirte de inspiración para alguno de tus libros…

Edward no paraba de hablar para convencer a Bella cuando la mesera de la cafetería se acercó.

—Buenas tardes. No sé si estén de paso, pero solo vengo a invitarlos a nuestra cena navideña —Edward sonrió mirando a Bella—. Todos los años extendemos la invitación a los huéspedes del Montana Inn. Servimos pavo, pasta, pastel de frutas, cerveza y algunos cocteles. No es nada elaborado, pero convivimos un rato y cerramos a la una de la mañana. El cargo de la cena puede hacerse a la propia habitación o pueden pagarlo en efectivo.

—Muchas gracias —respondieron ambos y se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.

.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	10. Una celebración diferente

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Perdido en Navidad**

 **Dic. 24: Una celebración diferente**

Después de acordar festejar ahí, Edward bajaba las maletas de la camioneta con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Bella se acercaba al mostrador para preguntar por habitaciones. Edward no lo sabía, pero habría bastado muy poco para convencerla, ya que finalmente ella no tenía un plan tan claro como él para festejar estos días.

Cuando preguntó por habitaciones, el encargado, de aspecto rudo y peligroso, le indicó que tenían dos disponibles, la 6 y la 18 acercándole la llave con el número 6 en señal de que ella la tomara y se hospedara ahí. Sin embargo, Edward iba entrando al lugar y se acercó rápidamente al percatarse de las intenciones de aquel hombre.

—Tomaremos la 6… —indicó con firmeza—. A nombre del señor y señora Cullen —agregó sosteniendo su mirada.

—Bienvenidos —respondió el encargado con una mueca entendiendo la actitud territorial de Edward—. ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?

Llegaron a la habitación y ambos se tumbaron en la cama. Solo dormitaron unos minutos hasta que Edward se levantó de la cama. No podía negar que estaba feliz pero también se había sentido inquieto cuando Bella aceptó quedarse a celebrar ahí con él. Tenía que avisar en su casa, donde finalmente lo estaban esperando. Aunque ellos no sabían que estaba con Bella, ni que estaba en Montana, ni todo lo que había sucedido en un par de días, ni nada.

Argumentando querer darle un poco de espacio para que tomara un baño y se alistara, Edward salió de la habitación y fue a buscar un teléfono fijo para llamar a Alice y escuchar su inevitable regaño. Hablarle de Bella podría ser un buen argumento para tranquilizarla, ya que siempre se habían llevado bien, pero seguía sin estar seguro de la reacción de los demás, sobre todo de Kate.

—¿Cómo que no llegas? ¿En dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?... Edward, esto no está bien, me estás llamando por cobrar desde algún lugar en Montana y me dices que no vas a llegar hoy… ¿Alguien te tiene secuestrado o te está chantajeando? Dime..

—Alice, te llamo por cobrar porque no tengo monedas, mi celular no tiene señal, y no llego hoy porque me perdí, pero en un par de días estoy en casa.

—¿Un par de días? Edward… ¿estás con alguien?

—Alice… —Cuando se disponía a contarle que estaba viajando con Bella y que pasaría con ella Navidad, se escuchó una voz al otro lado discutiendo con su hermana. Era Tanya, estaba alterada pero Alice negó que estuviera hablando con él, rápidamente fingió concluir una conversación y colgó.

Al regresar a la habitación encontró a Bella lista y olvidó todo. Se veía hermosa, no usaba nada extravagante, de hecho traía unos jeans, un suéter y zapatos bajos, tenía el cabello escondido debajo de un gorro de lana y una bufanda roja, pero había algo en ella que la hacía lucir increíble.

—Compré algunas cervezas y papas —señaló Edward levantando las bolsas con lo único que había podido conseguir por si la cena navideña no resultaba lo suficientemente animada.

—Genial… yo me encargaré del árbol y los villancicos —bromeó Bella antes de recostarse en la cama y encender la televisión.

Minutos más tarde, ambos estaban listos. Edward también vestía unos jeans y suéter, aunque sin gorro ni bufanda. Al salir de la habitación se animó a tomar a Bella de la mano para ir a la cena.

Cuando llegaron encontraron alrededor de veinte o veinticinco personas entre adultos y un grupo de adolescentes no tan animados sentados en una mesa.

Parecían los propios trabajadores del hotel y de la cafetería, además de algunos huéspedes. Había música, algunos usaban gorros navideños, algunos charlaban, una clásica escena navideña.

Poco a poco se integraron con un par de personas, charlaban sobre las razones de pasar Navidad ahí y algunos temas superficiales, estaban disfrutando bastante de la convivencia previa a la cena. Una de las chicas del grupo de adolescentes reconoció a Bella y tímidamente se acercó a preguntarle si le firmaría su libro. Una vez que accedió, ella y sus amigas fueron por sus copias para ser autografiadas. Se tomaron fotos con ella y hubo quien aprovechó para fotografiarse también con Edward.

Durante la cena todo transcurrió animadamente, la música siguió, brindaron, bailaron, y estaban muy alegres por el ambiente… y también por el alcohol que habían ingerido.

Pasada la una de la mañana, cuando la celebración terminó en la cafetería, regresaron a la habitación. Iban riéndose en el camino mientras recordaban detalles de la cena. Ambos estaban desinhibidos por el alcohol, y habían estado compartiendo varios toques sensibles en los brazos, cuello, manos, así como abrazos y muchos besos en la mejilla, sienes y frente que, en lugar de apaciguar sus ganas de algo más, habían acelerado su deseo.

Fue así que, una vez que entraron a la habitación, aún en silencio y a oscuras, se acercaron lentamente uno a otro, y cuando estuvieron a centímetros sintiendo cómo un estremecimiento recorría todo el ambiente, se miraron. Sabían que la carga sexual del ambiente era intensa, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso definitivo.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo Edward en un tono bajo mientras la abrazaba suavemente.

—Feliz Navidad —respondió Bella mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos e inhalaba su aroma. Lo extrañaba.

Tras unos segundos, Edward se separó, le pidió a Bella que esperara un momento y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las maletas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Bella encendiendo la lámpara de la habitación.

—Espera un segundo… —respondió sin voltear mientras removía algo en las maletas— No te desesperes…

Mientras tanto, Bella se quitó el gorro, la bufanda, los zapatos y el suéter, abrió las papas fritas que Edward había comprado horas antes y destapó un par de cervezas. Se sentó en la cama y buscó música navideña en su ipod antes de arrojarlo a un lado sobre la cama.

—Definitivamente ha sido una celebración diferente —aseguró con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se recargaba hacia atrás en el colchón para quedar sobre sus antebrazos.

—Y no hay Navidad… —Edward se giró hacia ella y sonrió de manera traviesa mientras se acercaba lentamente— sin…

—¿Pavo? —bromeó ella.

—No.

—¿Nieve?

—No —seguía el juego Edward mientras extendía su mano indicándole que se incorporara en la cama.

—¿Baile?

—No señorita… No hay Navidad… ¡Sin regalos! —exclamó presentando frete a ella una pequeña caja con envoltura de muñecos de nieve.

—¿Edward?... ¿Estás robando tus propios regalos de Navidad? —preguntó antes de reír.

—Digamos que… estoy reasignando un regalo.

—¿Reasignando?... No creo que eso haga muy feliz al destinatario inicial…

—Te aseguro que no habrá ningún problema… —afirmó convencido tomando la mano de Bella para colocar la caja en ella— Ábrelo, por favor.

—Edward…

—Anda… Es Navidad… —Hizo un puchero que terminó por convencerla.

La pequeña caja contenía un reloj de pulsera en platino. Era algo delicado, fino y elegante, por lo que Bella se animo a deducir que originalmente era para Esme. Sin embargo, Edward se opuso a confirmar o negar cualquier especulación.

—Edward, muchas gracias… Yo… no tengo… —Estaba a punto de disculparse por no tener un regalo de Navidad para él cuando se detuvo abruptamente y salió disparada hacia las maletas donde Edward había estado minutos antes—. Bien, dame cinco minutos y cambia la música a Jingle Bells, ¿de acuerdo? —indicó a Edward mientras entraba al baño.

Pasado el tiempo establecido, Edward cambió la música y tomó su cerveza. Estaba sentado en la cama, recargado en la cabecera con las piernas extendidas cuando vio asomándose por la puerta del baño, la pierna de Bella.

—¿Qué…? —Sus ojos y boca estaban abiertos sin dejar de mirar aquel sitio de donde había salido ahora ya una Bella vestida con aquel mini traje de Señora Claus que lo había sorprendido en el aeropuerto.

Desde luego, la música no correspondía para hacer ningún striptease pero Bella intentaba moverse con ritmo luciendo indudablemente sexy con ese atuendo y acercándose a donde se encontraba Edward.

La única Navidad que habían pasado juntos había sido completamente familiar. Bella y Charlie en casa de los Cullen en una celebración totalmente tradicional.

Este año, todo había cambiado, y para Edward, el regalo de Bella, era lo mejor de todo. El haberla encontrado en el aeropuerto había sido decisivo. Lo había sentido en ese momento. Solo habían compartido un par de días después de tantos años, pero esperaba que las cosas en su vida cambiaran. La quería cerca más tiempo de lo que su intencional desviación en el camino les había permitido. La amaba. Y, teniéndola en esa habitación de un pequeño hotel en medio de la montaña, estaba seguro de que no necesitaba nada más.

—Sé que no es un reloj pero…

Edward se levantó de inmediato de la cama, sin tratar de ocultar su excitación, y la interrumpió—: Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida —sonrió embobado y se acercó a ella—. Feliz Navidad —susurró Edward mientras su mano acariciaba casi en cámara lenta el rostro de Bella.

Ella tomó su mano deteniéndola en su exploración mientras respondía, dejando a Edward estático—: Feliz Navidad —Su otra mano tomó con fuerza el cuello del suéter de Edward para acercarlo hasta juntar sus labios.

.

* * *

 _Gracias por la paciencia y por leer._

 _Va doble actualización!_


	11. Regreso a la realidad

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Perdido en Navidad**

 **Dic. 25:** **Regreso a la realidad**

Se besaron lentamente, reconociéndose de nuevo, recordando la sensación de sus labios sobre el otro, era aún mejor que los besos de antes, y no era que entonces no fueran suficientemente buenos, era solo que había pasado demasiado tiempo y ambos parecían necesitarlo desesperadamente.

El beso se tornó un poco más intenso, Edward mantenía una mano en el rostro de Bella mientras el otro acariciaba su cintura desnuda y lo presionaba contra su erección.

Bella acariciaba los cabellos de la nuca de Edward mientras su otra mano intentaba explorar por debajo del suéter y la camiseta que aún tenía puesta él.

—Te extrañado tanto —dijo apenas separando sus labios de él.

—Y yo a ti… —respondió pero seguía besándola— te necesito…

En ese momento, Edward la soltó sorprendiéndola, pero solo era para quitarse el suéter y la playera que ya le estorbaban para sentir en su propia piel el cuerpo de Bella.

—Te has ejercitado —reconoció una sugerente Bella mirando su pecho y acariciándolo antes de volver a besarlo.

Edward solo sonrió en respuesta mientras la abrazaba caminando de espaldas hacia la cama.

Se deshicieron de sus ropas, recorrieron la piel del otro llenándose de besos, caricias, pequeñas mordidas. La primera vez no pudieron alargar mucho más el preámbulo y Edward la penetró llenándose del calor que había extrañado todo este tiempo. Los gemidos de Bella no hacían más que incrementar su deseo de no salir de ella nunca. Su reacción casi adolescente por poco le hizo olvidar que no llevaba protección, pero ella lo animó a continuar avisándole que tomaba la píldora. Ella colapsó primero en un orgasmo que casi la hace perder la respiración. Poco después, él no pudo más y también se liberó.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados en la cama recobrando el ritmo de su respiración. No dijeron nada por los siguientes minutos, solo apretaban de vez en cuando su abrazo o depositaban un beso en el cuello y brazos del otro.

—¿Cómo pude estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti? —Era una pregunta más para sí mismo, pero Bella se giró para encararlo y responder.

Sus caras estaban a escasos diez centímetros y continuaban abrazados. La mano de Bella trazaba lentamente la mandíbula de Edward provocando que él cerrara los ojos.

—Quise buscarte tantas veces… pero no estaba segura de lo que iba a decirte.

—¿Cuáles eran tus opciones? —indagó curioso Edward.

—La primera era… "Edward, múdate conmigo a Nueva York".

—No suena mal. Un poco imperativa, pero no suena mal —bromeó—. Sobre todo si hubieras llegado con ese sexy conjunto de señora Claus.

—Otra opción era… "Edward, no he podido olvidarte. Vamos a darnos otra oportunidad".

Edward suspiró antes de hablar. —Bella… fui dos veces a Nueva York… a buscarte.

—¿Qué?

—La primera vez fui a una presentación tuya en Barnes&Noble… Te veías hermosa… feliz. Y no quise arruinar nada de eso.

—Edward… —Bella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas al pensar en lo que le estaba contando.

—La segunda vez fue después de tener mi película. Quería compartirlo contigo pero te vi llegar con varias personas a tu edificio y un tipo abrazándote —Ambos cerraron los ojos—. Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras.

—Edward… —Bella cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo besó.

—Te amo… —La abrazó más cerca de él— Te amo, Bella.

—Yo te amo, Edward. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

Y con esa declaración que reafirmaba lo que nunca habían dejado de sentir volvieron a hacer el amor, una vez más despacio, aunque con la misma necesidad, y otra más juguetones. Aunque durmieron poco, el alcohol se había ido de su sistema al igual que el frío en la habitación.

En algún momento, Bella quiso liberarse de su agarre, pero Edward reaccionó y no la dejó.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó adormilado.

—Edward… voy al baño.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora —sonrió ante la actitud de Edward.

—¿Estás segura?

—Mi cuerpo está seguro.

—Tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

—Bien… —Bella se giró para poder observar su rostro—. Eres un aprovechado, ¿sabes? —Y antes de que pudiera responder lo besó.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y aún no se habían levantado. Ya sabían el camino de regreso y en pocas horas cada uno estaría en su casa listos para preparar la celebración de Año Nuevo. No habían hablado de lo que harían al llegar a Seattle, ni Edward la había invitado con los Cullen. No habían planteado ningún escenario en Nueva York ni en Chicago, así que había una parte aún medio nebulosa entre ellos, aunque lo único claro era que se amaban y que no se habían olvidado.

—Podríamos quedarnos aquí —propuso Edward besando su cuello.

—¿En este hotel?

—Creo que desde ayer le tengo un particular aprecio.

—Tal vez debamos comprarlo como casa de campo para vacacionar —bromeó Bella.

—Lo único que me preocuparía sería no encontrar la ruta para perdernos —El comentario iba con doble intención, pero Bella no lo sabía. Tal vez nunca sabría del desvío que había tomado Edward.

Finalmente salieron de ahí a mediodía. Edward parecía estar a punto de enfermarse pero se empeño en conducir. No permaneció mucho al volante, ya que comenzó a tener incontrolables ataques de tos y estornudos.

A regañadientes, fue su turno de recostarse en el asiento trasero cubierto con los suéteres.

Cuando Bella pasó el anuncio que señalaba la llegada a Seattle decidió no detenerse ahí y llevar directo a Edward hasta Forks. Con suerte él despertaría hasta estar frente a su casa.

.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer!_


	12. Realmente perdido

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Perdido en Navidad**

 **Dic. 25:** **Realmente perdido**

Edward comenzó a removerse en el asiento trasero.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Bella mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

—Mmm… creo que mejor —respondió incorporándose en el asiento. Recargó sus brazos en el respaldo de Bella y depositó un suave beso en su cuello haciendo que su piel se erizara.

—No hagas eso —dijo riendo—. Me distraes.

—Podríamos orillarnos para que el camino no sea una distracción —propuso acariciando su cuello y brazo.

—Aunque suena muy tentador, ya estamos por llegar…

En ese momento la expresión de Edward cambió aunque Bella no se dio cuenta. Miró ansioso por ambos lados del camino tratando de reconocer en dónde estaban. En algún momento había planeado dejar a Bella con Charlie, ir a su casa, terminar con Kate y regresar por Bella para festejar el Año Nuevo juntos. El plan no sonaba mal, pero la gripa lo había tirado en el asiento trasero y ahora no sabía a qué altura del camino se encontraban. Tenía que haberle dicho antes, pero no quería arruinar el momento y ahora era muy tarde.

—¿En dónde estamos? —indagó mientras intentaba mirar el GPS del teléfono que estaba recargado en el tablero.

—A punto de llegar a Forks —respondió una Bella alegre—. ¿Puedes creer que aún me acuerdo bien del camino a tu casa.

—¿Forks?... Pero… Bella… ¿tú?... ¿Charlie?... Seattle… —balbuceó Edward mientras veía pasar el anuncio de que estaban entrando a Forks.

—Quería darte una sorpresa para que despertaras en casa, pero lo hiciste antes —explicó la castaña desde el asiento delantero.

—Bella, no era necesario venir hasta acá…

—Oh, vamos… Hemos recorrido bastante como para no pasar a saludar a tu mamá.

Con un poco de dificultad, Edward se brincó el asiento para ocupar el del copiloto. No podía negar que estaba nervioso. Se repetía constantemente que debía haberle contado antes y se preguntaba si sería muy tarde decirle ahora. En ese momento vio la vereda que conducía a casa de sus padres. Definitivamente, antes de bajar le hablaría de Kate.

—Llegamos —Al estacionar, Bella se giró para mirarlo—. ¿Seguro que te sientes mejor? —preguntó preocupada por la expresión de Edward.

—Sí, no te preocupes… Es solo que… —No pudo terminar porque en ese momento la puerta principal de la casa se abrió dejando salir a una apresurada Esme hacia la camioneta.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!... —exclamó mientras se acercaba—. ¿Edward?

Bella bajó del auto y lo rodeó para saludarla mientras Edward hacia lo mismo deteniéndose para bajar las maletas.

—Hola, mamá —respondió apenas en un murmullo.

—¿Bella? —Fue más una pregunta que un saludo y Bella se sintió un poco inhibida—. ¡Oh, cariño! Eres tú… —agregó emocionada—. ¿En dónde encontraste a Edward?

—Hola Esme… —Dudosa se acercó a darle un abrazo y un beso— Yo…

—Es una larga historia, mamá —Edward llegó hasta ellas y abrazó a Esme, quien mantenía una expresión de completa confusión al igual que Bella.

—Entremos, entremos… —Esme los rodeó uno en cada brazo y los animó a entrar—. Bella, cielo, me alegra que estés aquí. Hemos estado preocupados por Edward los últimos días y…

Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido… Esme intentaba explicarle a Bella cómo habían estado todos en la casa de los Cullen, Alice llegó corriendo y también se sorprendió al verla, pero la abrazó. Había algo extraño en la actitud de todos, ella sabía que Edward había llamado a su casa, por lo que no entendía por qué parecían no saber que estaba con él. ¿Acaso Edward no les había contado? ¿Por qué? Ella los conocía de antes y no encontraba una razón para que les hubiera ocultado que estaba con ella. Lentamente miró por encima de su hombro tratando de encontrar a Edward, cuando de pronto una rubia pasó corriendo a su lado gritando el nombre de Edward.

—¡Edward!… —Se abalanzó a sus brazos— ¡Bebé!… —Lo besó en los labios— ¡Te extrañé!… —Volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con más fuerza profundizando el contacto.

—¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para visitarnos? —Alice intentaba hacer plática con ella.

—Siéntate Bella… ¿Quieres algo de beber? —Esme la acompañaba hasta uno de los sillones de la casa, mientras su mirada seguía perdido en el intercambio que tenía Edward con aquella chica.

—¡Bella! —Emmett apareció en la sala y fue cuando perdió de vista a la pareja.

—Hola, Emmett. ¡Qué gusto verte! —respondió casi mecánicamente.

—¿En dónde está el tonto de mi hermano? ¡Me las va a pagar! —gruñó Alice entre dientes mientras salía de la sala para buscarlo.

Bella no pudo más y se levantó. —Esme, muchas gracias —Caminaba hacia la puerta mientras se despedía—. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

—Pero… ¿por qué? ¿cómo?

—Verás… apenas voy a ver a Charlie y quiero llegar a Seattle antes de que anochezca.

—¿Vas a manejar ahora? —preguntó Emmett mientras caminaba junto con ella hacia la salida— ¿No venías con Edward?

—Ya les contará él. De verdad, debo irme —Se disculpó dándole un abrazo a Esme y a Emmett—. Por favor, despídanme de Alice y de... todos. Espero verlos pronto.

Bella se había quedado con las llaves de la camioneta rentada, así que apresuró el paso para llegar a ella. Debía salir de ahí. Estaba por lograrlo, abrió la puerta pero antes de subir escuchó su voz.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella… espera! —corrió hasta llegar a su lado.

Quiso tomar su brazo pero solo vio cómo Bella se alejaba de él. —No me toques.

—Bella, déjame explicarte.

—Tienes novia, Edward —Lo miró con enojo y decepción en sus ojos—. ¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de mencionarlo en estos días?

—Bella… por favor.

—¿Sabes cómo siento en este momento? —La voz de Bella se quebraba con cada palabra y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Déjame explicarte, por favor.

—No seas cínico. Esme está en la puerta —señaló en voz baja—, con tu novia —enfatizó mientras subía a la camioneta y Edward miraba de soslayo hacia su casa—. No tengo nada que hablar contigo —cerró la puerta y arrancó sin escucharlo ni mirarlo más.

Edward se quedó ahí, mirando cómo la camioneta salía de la propiedad mientras Kate se acercaba y lo abrazaba por detrás.

—¿Quién era ella, Edward?

.

* * *

 _Creo que eso de "short fic" no fue tan short, en fin... Un POV Bella y el capítulo final._

 _Gracias por leer!_


	13. POV Bella

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Perdido en Navidad**

 **POV Bella**

No tenía plan para pasar la Navidad. Mis amigos, con los que había pasado las fiestas el año pasado, estarían de Luna de miel y no me agradaba el plan de quedarme sola en el apartamento o de pasarla en algún lugar con desconocidos, así que cuando mencioné la opción de hacerle una visita sorpresa a papá y de escuchar la idea de Jake, me pareció perfecto.

Lo que no esperaba para que esta Navidad fuera más perfecta aún, era encontrarme con Edward Cullen.

En cuando lo vi no pude dejar de sonreír como una tonta. No había forma de quitarme esa gran sonrisa cuando cada paso me acercaba a él. Se veía tan sexy como siempre, su espalda, brazos, piernas, esa chaqueta de cuero combinada con ese cabello alborotado y su barba del día anterior le daba un toque rudo y despreocupado… Y, no podía negar que se veía hermosamente tierno y apetecible con esa mirada perdida como si no supiera a qué parte del aeropuerto ir. Quería lanzarme hacia él, besarlo hasta perder el aliento, llevarlo a Nueva York y nunca… nunca, dejarlo ir. Había querido visitarlo tantas veces y nunca tuve el valor, y vine a encontrarlo justo en el aeropuerto.

Me encantó que me pidiera tomar un café con él. Por un momento, solo un momento consideré que iba a perder mi vuelo, pero francamente me importaba poco con tal de estar con él. Ya visitaría a Charlie en Año Nuevo, finalmente no me esperaba, así que podía darme ese tiempo para disfrutarlo con Edward, así que sin más le dije que sí.

Lo que no pensé es que darle mi alternativa de viaje iba a derivar en pasar con él tanto tiempo…

Sin duda, todo había resultado una completa aventura. Lo había disfrutado mucho. Creo que incluso más que él, ya que a veces se veía preocupado. Suponía que era por el hecho de no poder llegar a tiempo a su casa para pasar las fiestas, pero intentaba hacer que se relajara un poco. La locura del viaje también era nueva para mí, pero estar con él lo hacía todo mejor, incluso habernos perdido.

La Navidad fue, por mucho, la mejor de mi vida. Me olvidé de que estábamos medio perdidos en la montaña, en un pequeño hotel con una cena sencilla. No es que me gustara celebrar de manera opulenta, simplemente era diferente. Pero lo que hizo mágica la Navidad fue estar de nuevo con él.

Lo había extrañado tanto. Soñaba con él y, secretamente, dormía con él. Sí, podía estar loca, pero todas las noches imaginaba que estaba conmigo, recostado a un lado de mí, y le deseaba "buenas noches". Creo que eso pudo ser el principal motivo de que ninguna de mis relaciones funcionara. Incluso mi terapeuta me lo dijo, así que trabajé en ello y dejé de imaginarlo, lo cual no excluía el desearle "buenas noches" aunque sea a la distancia.

Sabía que, a pesar de no estar juntos, era el amor de mi vida, y volver a hacer el amor con él me dio esperanzas de que podíamos intentarlo de nuevo.

Aunque me dijo que me amaba, y yo a él, no hicimos planes. Tal vez esa debió ser una señal de que algo estaba mal, pero estaba cegada por la ilusión.

Pero todo se volvió un desastre en su casa. La alegría que esperaba al llegar con su familia sin hacer parada en Seattle, se tornó en un corazón roto al verlo con su novia. En el mejor de los casos, su novia, porque bien podría haber sido su prometida, o hasta su esposa. No quise averiguarlo.

No entendí por qué no había dicho nada de mí, ni a su familia, ni a Alice. Supuse que mantenerme en secreto le daba un mayor margen de acción. Me sentí mal por haberme acostado con él cuando alguien lo estaba esperando en casa, preocupada, ansiosa. Si hubiera estado yo en su lugar, no imaginaría por nada del mundo que mi novio se hubiera perdido en Navidad y que estuviera teniendo relaciones con su exnovia.

Miré el reloj que me había regalado aquella noche, ese regalo "reasignado" como había dicho él. En su momento supuse que originalmente era para Esme, pero ahora había una posibilidad de que hubiera sido para su novia y me lo quité.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no encontrarlo. Al menos, sin saber de él, mantenía una imagen muy distinta y una idea de "lo que pudo haber sido". No negaré nunca que esa Navidad fue hermosa, que lo amé cada segundo, pero odiaba estar expuesta y desarmada en toda esta situación.

¿Por qué no había sido honesto conmigo? Estuvimos juntos antes y pensé que había confianza. No es que estuviera bien, pero sí al menos me hubiera contado que tenía novia…

Mi cabeza y mi corazón eran un caos. Me sentía mal, me sentía "la otra", no entendía la forma de actuar de Edward, quería dejar de amarlo en ese instante, no podía entender cómo todo había terminado así.

Desde luego, no regresé a Seattle. Llamé a Charlie del aeropuerto y lo felicité. Tenía que alejarme de ahí, poner distancia para pensar con más claridad. Tal vez, huir.

Tomé un avión a Londres, le hablé a mi editora explicándole que estaba pasando por una "fase creativa" y que me perdería algunas semanas para escribir. No lo tomó a mal, al contrario, siempre incentivaba mis periodos de producción literaria, así que lo aproveché.

Olvidaría a Edward Cullen.

* * *

 _El próximo es el capítulo final._

 _Gracias por leer!_


	14. La magia de la Navidad o algo más

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Perdido en Navidad**

 **La magia de la Navidad o algo más**

Edward le había explicado todo a su mamá, quien por supuesto, lo había regañado por no ser honesto. Bella siempre había sido una persona muy querida en su casa, así que no le había extrañado que siguieran sintiendo algo el uno por el otro.

Alice también le había reclamado el no mantenerla al tanto de todo el viaje, el no haberle contado de Bella, y sobre todo, el "ser un idiota" por no decirle la verdad.

Edward se había escapado al día siguiente a buscar a Bella a Seattle. Charlie lo recibió gustoso, pero le dijo que tenía tiempo sin ver a su hija y que el último mensaje había sido para felicitarlo.

Había sacado y guardado meticulosamente la ropa que Bella había olvidado en la maleta que compartían, incluyendo su sexy traje de señora Claus. Sus cosas mantenían su aroma y se estaba volviendo loco sin poder localizarla.

Sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba, Kate se había aprovechado de la situación emocional de Edward y, literalmente, lo acaparó en los siguientes días. Edward quería terminar con ella, pero estaba invitada en su casa para las fiestas y no sabía cómo hacerlo ahí mismo sin ser aún más cretino de lo que había sido con Bella. Se estaba volviendo un cobarde. Así que, tal como lo habían planeado, regresaron después de Año Nuevo, el mismo día, misma aerolínea, pero distinto vuelo.

Apenas regresar a Chicago, Edward habló con Kate, quien resultó toda una pequeña arpía aprovechada. Resultó que conocía a su vecino James desde antes y ambos habían planeado el acercamiento con Edward mientras mantenían un amorío a escondidas.

Edward lo supo cuando terminó con ella y "casualmente" James apareció en la puerta de su departamento haciendo comentarios extraños mientras Kate reclamaba alterada la falta de consideración de Edward. No le tomó mucho comprender lo que había entre ellos y lo estúpido que había sido perder a Bella por alguien a quien no amaba y que, además, había jugado con él.

Las siguientes semanas fueron una verdadera tortura. No había forma de encontrar a Bella. Había llamado hasta a su editora suplicándole por información, pero lo cierto es que ni ella sabía en donde se encontraba.

No podía creer que había perdido al amor de su vida, por nada. Todo había sido perfecto esa Navidad, excepto por haberle ocultado a Kate, y no imaginaba si habría una forma posible de que lo perdonara.

En un intento desesperado, Edward tomó sus cosas y dejó Chicago. Se mudó a Nueva York. Se había separado una vez de ella y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo, sin intentar nada.

Le había enviado a Charlie una carta para entregarle a Bella en cuanto la viera, esperando que en cuanto se pusiera en contacto con su papá, al menos tuviera una noticia de en dónde estaba, pero habían pasado ya tres semanas, y no había novedades.

Sabía en dónde vivía Bella, al menos hasta entonces no tenía información de que se hubiera mudado, así que, a pesar de saber que el departamento estaba casi abandonado, el mes estaba por terminar y decidió no esperar más.

El primer día le escribió una carta de disculpa y amor pidiéndole encontrarse en una cafetería cercana y esperó una oportunidad de ingresar al edificio para aventarla justo por debajo de su puerta.

Esto se convirtió en algo de todos los días. Le escribía, al menos una nota, otras veces algo más, siempre declarándole cuánto la amaba y pidiéndole encontrarse; a veces incluía alguna referencia a esa Navidad inolvidable para ambos en el Montana Inn y, a veces, recuerdos de su primera etapa juntos.

Cada mañana Edward se colaba al edificio y, tras tocar con la esperanza de que ella le abriera, lanzaba el sobre debajo de su puerta. Por la tarde, siempre acudía al café que le proponía en las cartas esperando verla llegar.

Uno de los primeros días de febrero se acercaba al edificio para dejar una nueva nota cuando la vio salir y quedó paralizado. Miró como ella subía a un auto negro donde al parecer ya la esperaba alguien y arrancó. No supo qué hacer. Estaba ahí. Ya había llegado a Nueva York y la tarde anterior no había aparecido en la cafetería por lo que supuso que tal vez habría llegado tarde o muy temprano ese día.

Decidió seguir su rutina y dejar la nota, pero esta vez con la esperanza de verla por la tarde. Estaba tan ansioso que ocupó la mesa de siempre, la que estaba junto al vitral que daba a la calle, casi dos horas antes. Pero ella… no llegó.

Estaba devastado, tanto que lloró. Pasó la noche y la madrugada abrazado a la ropa que aún conservaba de ella. Imaginaba que nunca lo perdonaría, que no quería saber nada de él y que esta vez la había perdido para siempre. Al día siguiente, no fue a dejar ninguna nota, ni siquiera se levantó de la cama, estaba deprimido y no sabía qué hacer. Las cajas de Chicago habían permanecido sin abrir desde que había llegado, así que consideró irse de Nueva York y regresar a Forks.

Esa tarde, solo por costumbre, fue por un café al lugar de siempre, aunque esta vez ocupó la barra, no tenía fuerza suficiente para mirar la calle sin verla llegar. Llevaba su iPod torturándose con música deprimente a pesar de que no quería pensar más en ello. Se terminó su café y estaba colocándose su gorro y chamarra para regresar por última vez al departamento que había rentado, cuando sintió que tomaban su brazo.

Se giró lentamente para ver de qué se trataba y cuando levantó la cara su mandíbula se abrió por la sorpresa.

—Edward —Bella pronunció su nombre mientras le quitaba los auriculares con suavidad.

—Bella… —Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía creer que estaba ahí, pero no quería emocionarse falsamente.

—No pude llegar ayer —explicó mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Tuve una presentación de mi libro… —añadió dedicándole una mirada que pretendía reforzar su declaración ante el silencio en el que permanecía Edward—. Te busqué entre los asistentes —dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos—. Quería que estuvieras ahí —afirmó recordando lo que le había contado aquella noche, y levantando la mano hacia el rosto de Edward.

—Yo… —Apenas pudo articular Edward— ¿Las cartas…? —indagó débilmente.

—No me dio tiempo de leerlas todas —reconoció—. Pero no hace falta… —hizo una pausa antes de sonreírle mientras pasaba su pulgar por los labios de Edward—. Has sido mi mejor deseo de Navidad y te amo.

—Te amo, Bella… Perdóname —Finalmente soltó Edward juntando su frente con la de ella mientras sujetaba con fuerza su mano y con la otra su cuello.

Bella no dijo más y se acercó para besarlo con suavidad. —No es necesario que me ocultes las cosas, Edward. Confía en mí.

—Te lo prometo —afirmó aún sobre sus labios—. Confía _tú_ en mí. No quiero perderte nunca más.

—Yo tampoco.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Mil gracias por leer la historia!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
